Go Go Gadget Surprise!
by Windrises
Summary: Antics involving Ludo's wand lead to Inspector Gadget meeting Toffee.


Notes: Inspector Gadget's studio is DHX Media and Star vs. the Forces of Evil was created by Daron Nefcy and is done by Disney XD.

Inspector Gadget was at home and was trying to finish a puzzle of Mewtwo, but Chief Quimby popped out of his puzzle. Inspector Gadget asked, "What's going on Chief?"

Chief Quimby said, "I know that it's the weekend, but I need your help with something important."

Inspector Gadget confidently replied, "Don't worry Chief. I'm always on duty. Where's the message?"

Chief Quimby said, "There's no message today, because I'm tired of getting blown up."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What are you talking about?"

Chief Quimby said, "Anyways a mysterious wand was found near HQ." Chief Quimby showed the wand to Inspector Gadget.

Inspector Gadget inspected the wand and said, "I've never seen this type of wand before. It's dark green and it looks like it has an evil glow."

Chief Quimby asked, "What should we do with it?"

Inspector Gadget grabbed the wand and said, "I'll hide it in a very good spot."

Chief Quimby replied, "You better hide it well Gadget. We can't let Dr. Claw get it."

Inspector Gadget said, "I'll make sure that he doesn't get it." Inspector Gadget dug the wand into a small hole near HQ. He put up a sign that said: Don't dig up the powerful wand that's inside the hole.

A few minutes later Dr. Claw had Talon dig up the wand. Dr. Claw went to his hideout and looked at the wand. He said, "I'll use the evil powers in this wand to get rid of HQ. I'm not sure how this wand works. I'll just scream at it to unleash its power." After a few loud demands from Dr. Claw a mysterious villain popped out of the wand. Dr. Claw asked, "Who are you?"

Toffee said, "Greetings you faceless doctor. I've been waiting for an evil simpleton like you to free me from the wand. Excuse me while I go continue with my plans."

Dr. Claw angrily replied, "Hold on there you well dressed reptile. I'm always the boss so you don't have to listen to my commands."

Toffee blasted Dr. Claw into a wall and said, "If you keep delaying me I'll break your silly claw."

Dr. Claw asked, "Who are you?"

Toffee said, "I'm the hero of the monsters."

Dr. Claw replied, "I don't know you and or your backstory so I'll need a better explanation."

Toffee glared at Dr. Claw and said, "I can't waste my time with fools like you." Toffee grabbed the wand and left Dr. Claw's hideout.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was trying to fix HQ's soda machine. Inspector Gadget said, "I better get this thing fixed soon I can have my daily twelve pack of soda."

Penny walked up to Inspector Gadget and said, "I heard that you found a mysterious wand."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Don't worry. I put it in a super safe hole with a very informative sign."

Penny asked, "Has anybody tried to steal the wand yet?"

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm confident that my sign will scare away all intruders."

Toffee burst into HQ and said, "Greetings silly agents. I've decided to use your hideout for my new palace. Get out as soon as possible."

Inspector Gadget noticed that Toffee had the wand so he asked, "Didn't my sign convince you to leave?"

Toffee asked, "How stupid are you?"

Inspector Gadget answered, "I'm really smart except when it comes to grades."

Toffee said, "I was trapped in that wand, but your foolish enemy freed me. Now I can continue my master plan. You need to leave."

Inspector Gadget replied, "This has been the hideout of HQ since 1983. You can't take it over."

Toffee said, "I decide what I can take."

Inspector Gadget replied, "I admire your bravery, but you must give up."

Toffee punched Inspector Gadget into a wall and said, "You're a clueless fool. You can't become any kind of a threat to me. I've defeated armies. You're nothing more than a joke."

Inspector Gadget replied, "You're wrong about that you charming reptile. Go go gadget reptile catcher." No gadgets popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat. Inspector Gadget said, "I shouldn't of traded in my reptile catcher for a Littlest Pet Shop catcher."

Toffee said, "You're as big of a fool as Ludo."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Who's that?"

Toffee suddenly realized that he had revealed too much to Inspector Gadget so he said, "I must go."

Inspector Gadget replied, "But you were ordering me and the rest of the HQ agents to go."

Toffee calmed down and said, "I'll take your hideout in a few days. Pack up your goofy agent stuff while I work on something else."

After Toffee left Inspector Gadget walked up to Penny and asked, "Do you know who Ludo is?"

Penny said, "I used my database to search for him. I found his parents' address and he might be there."

Inspector Gadget replied, "I'll pay him a visit."

A few minutes later Inspector Gadget knocked on the Avarius' house door. Brudo opened the door and grumpily asked, "What do you want you silly looking detective?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Greetings sir. I'm Inspector Gadget."

Brudo replied, "I could care less about who you are. Tell me why you're here."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Is your son home?"

Brudo asked, "Which one?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Ludo."

Brudo replied, "That loser's here."

Ludo walked up to the door and said, "I told you not to call me a loser in public."

Inspector Gadget shook Ludo's hand and said, "Greetings Ludo. I'm HQ's top agent."

Ludo replied, "I don't know what that's about."

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm having some problems wit Toffee."

Ludo angrily replied, "Everybody has problems with that calm lunatic."

Inspector Gadget said, "Toffee's trying to get rid of HQ. Do you know why he would do that?"

Ludo angrily replied, "That greedy lizard pretended to be my friend so he could take over my castle."

Brudo said, "Your castle was my home before you let that lizard destroy it."

Ludo angrily replied, "We're supposed to be mocking Toffee today, not me."

Brudo said, "I have so many people to criticize that it's hard to keep track of all of them."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Why is Toffee evil?"

Ludo said, "He wants to fight for the rights of monsters."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Aren't monsters treated with lots of respect?"

Ludo said, "No you fool. Monsters have been imprisoned by Star Butterfly's corrupt family even before they did anything wrong. Toffee wants to get the monsters a proper home which is why he took over your dumb hideout. I would respect him if he hadn't of stolen my castle."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you for the info Ludo. I hope that you and your family have a great night."

Inspector Gadget went back to HQ. He looked around and noticed that Toffee wasn't there so he walked outside and found Toffee. Toffee said, "Hi Inspector Gadget. Are you and the others ready to give up HQ yet?"

Inspector Gadget said, "No. I sympathize with you for wanting to help the monsters, but you can't take away other peoples' places in order to accomplish your goal."

Toffee replied, "My kind has earned the right to a better place. They desire a place where they can always be treated with fairness and respect. If I have to disrespect you and any of your foolish friends and enemies to accomplish that goal I'm willing to do that."

Inspector Gadget sighed and said, "You don't have my approval, but you have my respect."

Toffee replied, "But you're an enemy of mine."

Inspector Gadget said, "I don't approve of how you're trying to accomplish your goal, but I admire what you're trying to do. If you leave HQ alone I'll stay out of your hair."

Toffee was surprised by Inspector Gadget's offer. Toffee smiled and said, "For once a human has finally understood why my mission matters. I won't take HQ away, but I do plan on taking another place for my new kingdom."

Inspector Gadget replied, "As long as it doesn't involve HQ I won't judge." Inspector Gadget and Toffee shook hands.

Toffee said, "Goodbye Gadget. I won't get you next time." Toffee started walking away.

Chief Quimby popped up and said, "I'm proud of you for saving HQ Gadget, but shouldn't you of stopped Toffee?"

Inspector Gadget said, "No. Toffee needs to learn his lesson and capturing him won't teach him anything. I wish that morally challenged villain the best."

Chief Quimby asked, "Do you think that he will become a better person?"

Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "He's a lizard, not a person."


End file.
